UNA AVENTURA CONGELANTE, O ¿CELOS CONGELADOS?
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Ha veces los celos nos hacen ver cosas que no existen en realidad, pero... si estos a veces pueden ¿congelarte?


**UNA AVENTURA CONGELANTE, O, ¿CELOS CONGELADOS?**

**Pensamientos en cursiva**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí**

_N/A: La presente historia es una secuela de la anterior llamada "aventura… ¿congelante? Y es completamente MÍA. _

_La anterior fue una traducción, así que mía del todo no lo es, hago esta aclaración para evitar inconvenientes con el autor(a) de la misma; lamentablemente no apunté su nombre así que no puedo decirlo, y si alguien a tenido oportunidad de leerla en su versión original en inglés, tenga la amabilidad de indicármelo, para agradecerle públicamente a través de este medio. Muchas gracias de antemano. Y ahora sí, pasemos a la historia_

"_A veces los celos nos hacen ver cosas que no existen en realidad, pero en otras ocasiones estos nos pueden… ¿congelar? Uds que opinan?"_

El grupo se ha refugiado en una pequeña aldea. Están en una cabaña alrededor del calor de una fogata. Hace frío.

Shippou tirita y estornuda, Sango le echa un cobertor sobre los hombros sonriéndole dulcemente, siendo respondida igual

Shippou.- gracias, Sango

Ella esboza una sonrisa aún más amplia. Miroku resuella para calentar sus manos

Miroku.- y ¿la señorita Kagome?

Sango (lo mira).- está afuera en la poza termal, dándose un baño (luego murmura) esos dos aún están molestos

Miroku.- sí. Él aún no le perdona lo que ocurrió ese día, se ha mantenido despierto estas últimas noches, así que ya no pudo aguantar más tiempo, así que ahora está profundamente dormido. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo entre esos dos?

Sango.- ¿entre Kouga y Kagome? No, no lo creo

Shippou.- pero en la mente cochina de Inuyasha si ocurrió

Miroku.- Shippou tiene razón. Kagome, ¿no te ha contado algo?

Sango.- no, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada. Creo que deberíamos volver a la aldea y que ella regrese por unos días a su casa, hasta que se calmen las aguas

Miroku.- en cuanto amanezca se lo diremos

Ellos voltean al sentir a Inuyasha gruñir

Shippou.- creo que tiene una pesadilla

Sango.- eso parece

Inuyasha soñaba: recordaba ese amanecer en que los encontró desnudos y juntos

Inuyasha.- ¿por qué con él, Kagome? ¡¿Por qué?

Ellos lo ignoran. Los vé abrazarse y besarse. Él trata de llegar a ella para apartarla, sin conseguirlo

Inuyasha.- ¡KAGOME!

Los ve reírse, Kouga no soltaba el agarre de su cintura

Kouga.- ¡eres una bestia tonta! (exclama con sorna) ¡Kagome es mía! Y, tú no podrás hacer nada para separarnos, nada, chucho, nada…

Observa como vuelve a besarla y a acariciarla, disponiéndose a un contacto más íntimo. Inuyasha grita desesperado

Inuyasha.- ¡NOOO!

Ante este grito se despierta sobresaltado y agitado como si hubiera corrido en una maratón. Su mirada se dirige hacia sus amigos quienes lo miran intrigados

Miroku.- ¿pasa algo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha.- nada, que te incumba, monje

Con el ceño fruncido ante la pregunta del monje, vuelve a recostarse cerrando los ojos. Miroku lo mira extrañado y a la vez ofendido

Miroku.- ¡vaya! ¿y, yo que le hice?

Un grito proveniente del exterior desgarra la tranquilidad nocturna, grito que los alerta. Sango coge su boomerang, al igual que Miroku que coge su báculo

Sango.- ¡KAGOME!

Los tres se asoman por la puerta y corren hacia la poza termal, encontrándose solo con la ropa de la joven. Sango la recoge, y observa a los alrededores

Sango.- Kagome se congelará de frío, ya que aquí esta su ropa

A Miroku se le ilumina la mirada al imaginar a la joven desnuda, su sonrisa se vuelve pícara. Inuyasha que no perdía detalle, le dá un golpe en la cabeza

Inuyasha.- calma esos pensamientos, monje

Miroku.- ¡ya estoy cabreado! ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes que desquitarte conmigo? ¡¿Por qué no lo haces con ella?

Sango los detienes, ya que están a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea, pelea en la cual podría resultar mal herido cierto monje pervertido

Sango.- en vez que estén peleando ¿por qué mejor no la buscamos?

Inuyasha.- ¡Tsk! Es mejor que regresen a dormir y después se vayan a la aldea de la vieja Kaede (espeta) Yo lo haré

Y antes de que puedan negarse lo ven emprender la marcha. Sus amigos mueven con pesar la cabeza

Shippou.- a pesar de todo, Kagome le interesa

Sango recoge la ropa y emprenden el regreso a la cabaña.

Inuyasha corría bajo la nieve guiándose por el olor de ella. Su ceño se frunce, endureciéndose su mirada aún más

Inuyasha.- _otra vez ese lobo sarnoso. Su odioso olor está mezclado con el de ella_. ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡¿Por qué?

Kagome.- ¿por qué?

Kagome volaba al lado de Kagura. La tormenta de nieve ya se había desatado, lo que provocaba que el medio de transporte se mecido con cierta violencia por el aire

Kagura.- ¡cállate! Eres escandalosa

Ambas forcejean ya que Kagome intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas que Kagura sostenía entre las manos. Este forcejeo aunado al viento que hacía provoca que la pluma en la que viajaban se tambalee, tornándose este movimiento muy peligroso. Se detienen.

Inuyasha que a pesar de los vientos había logrado seguir el aroma de ella, muy aparte que había logrado visualizar la pluma, así que al ver que ellas se detienen, él también lo hace

Inuyasha (exclama).- ¡KAGURA!

Kagome lo mira y grita feliz de verlo

Kagome.- ¡INUYASHA!

Inuyasha.- ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO, PERRA!

Kagome no da crédito a lo que está oyendo, solo frunce el ceño molesta, la alegría de verlo se torna en furia

Inuyasha.- _pensé que era ese lobo roñoso quien se la había llevado _(desenvaina la espada) ¡viento cortante!

La ráfaga de energía busca el cuerpo de Kagura logrando cortar parte de la pluma. Ella contraataca con las cuchillas. Por el bamboleo Kagome irremediablemente cae al vacío

Kagome.- ¡AUXILIO!

Inuyasha.- ¡SOSTENTE! ¡QUE YA VOY POR TI!

Kagome.- ¡¿y, DE DONDE RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME SOSTENGA, SO BURRO? NO VES QUE NO HAY NADA!

Las cuchillas van en busca del cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien las esquiva. Esto evita que pueda correr por Kagome.

Él vuelve a arremeter con el viento cortante provocando de que Kagura se aleje, y como si fuera parte de algo mágico Kagome descendía como en cámara lenta dando oportunidad de que Inuyasha pueda ayudarla. Salta logrando cogerla, al caer ruedan por la suavidad del terreno, son detenidos por una roca. Inuyasha resulta golpeado en la espalda, amortiguando el golpe que ella pudiera haberse dado

Debido al golpe se desmaya, pero no por ello suelta el agarre del cuerpo de la joven, a quien mantenía fuertemente abrazada a él. Ella lo mira con ternura acariciándole el rostro

Kagome.- _te has arriesgado mucho. Sé que aún estás molesto por lo que pasó con Kouga _(recuesta su cabeza en su pecho) _esa noche sólo pensé en ti y deseé que fueras tú el que compartiera mi lecho. La sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi que no eras tú, fue mayúscula _(lo oye quejarse) Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él lentamente abre los ojos, siente la suavidad y el calor de la piel de Kagome. Los recuerdos de esa mañana el de verla en brazos de Kouga hace que la aparte con brusquedad, como si con su contacto recibiera una corriente eléctrica

Kagome.- bruto (murmura)

Inuyasha la mira con el ceño fruncido, ya que esa palabra la había escuchado

Inuyasha.- ¿dijiste, algo?

Kagome.- no, nada

Se incorpora dándole la espalda. Tirita de frío ya que solo vestía su ropa interior, y que de paso no abrigaba absolutamente nada. Inuyasha la mira con ternura, se quita el haori y se lo echa encima de sus hombros. Ella lo mira asombrada y susurra

Kagome.- Inuyasha

Se viste con el. Él se pone de pie y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella así lo hace. Él otea el horizonte

Inuyasha.- debemos buscar un refugio para pasar la tormenta

Kagome.- ¿nos encontramos lejos de la villa?

Inuyasha.- sí

Su parca respuesta no le deja seguir preguntando. Él siente el peligro, así que la levanta en brazos para ponerla a salvo antes de que las cuchillas caigan en el lugar en que están

Inuyasha.- ¡KAGURA!

Kagura.- ¿¡aún están vivos! Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo

Vuelve atacarlos. Él salta con ella en brazos a otro lugar la deja en el suelo y emprende la carrera. Kagome trata de mantener el paso de él, sin conseguirlo

Inuyasha.- ¡ eres una inútil ! ¡¿No sé por qué narices te tengo que estar cuidando? ¡¿No puedes correr más rápido?

Kagome.- ¡eso es lo que intento! ¡Oooh!

Tropieza y cae. La levanta en brazos para evitar que las cuchillas logren hacerle daño. Debido a las explosiones y a la suavidad del terreno caen, deslizándose por la suave pendiente encuentra un trozo de madera en la que se sienta con ella.

La pendiente se inclina más y por ende la velocidad se incrementa deslizándose montaña abajo ante el incesante ataque de Kagura. Kagome se abraza a su cuello, debería sentirse aterrada por la forma y velocidad en la que viajaban, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba, confiaba tan ciegamente en él, que ponía en sus manos su seguridad

Kagome.- ¿antes lo habías hecho?

Inuyasha.- no

Se inclina a un costado para evitar las puntas filosas de las rocas que asomaban por encima de la capa de nieve que las cubría, y así recorren la montaña esquivando las rocas y el intenso ataque de Kagura. Llegan hasta una ruptura abrupta de la montaña. Un precipicio. Él la abraza aún más fuerte, pegándola a su cuerpo

Inuyasha.- ¡sujétate fuerte!

Ella por instinto ya lo había hecho, oculta su rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras se siente caer al vacío. Kagura sonríe

Kagura.- de esta no se salvarán

En caída libre Inuyasha la mueve haciendo que se ponga a su espalda. La tormenta arrecia y esta los cubre, dejando fuera del alcance de la visión de Kagura y la oscuridad reinante, la obligan a que se marche

A la mañana siguiente…

Habían caído en un pequeño valle cubierto por la nieve.

Esta se estaba deshaciendo en finas gotas de agua, que se deslizan por las hojas de los árboles.

Kagome despierta cuando el agua fría le cae en el rostro, parpadea repetidas veces, habituándose a la luz del sol, que reflejado en la nieve la hacía muy brillante. Busca con la mirada a Inuyasha hacia el frente y a los lados, pero no lo encuentra, ladea el rostro hacia su espalda encontrándolo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Ella se levante y corre hacia él, cayendo de rodilla a su lado. Lo mueve, más no reacciona, pero se desliza suavemente hasta terminar echado en el frío colchón. Le abre el kosode para ver si tenía alguna herida, encontrando todo normal; realiza ligeras presiones a los costados

Kagome.- no hay heridas, ni fracturas, solo golpes; entonces… ¿por qué esta así y no me responde? Inuyasha

Lo mueve suavemente, emite un suspiro y las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, cayendo en el rostro de él, haciendo que reaccione, sólo la mira observa que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y que no se había percatado de que ya había reaccionado. La oye susurrar

Kagome.- si te he fallado te pido perdón, no comprendes que un día es un siglo sin ti

Inuyasha.-_ ¿está llorando? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que recurrir a esa táctica para convencerme? Sabe que no me gusta verla llorar y de esa forma logra que siempre la perdone_

Extiende su mano para secar sus lágrimas, ella suspira mientras siente su mano sobre su piel, la coge y la aprieta con suavidad y firmeza.

Él se incorpora sentándose frente a ella, retirando su mano con rudeza

Inuyasha.- guarda tus deseos en algún lugar en que no los sienta, para que puedas dárselos a Kouga. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo

Lo mira decepcionada, se torna cabizbaja unas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizan por su mejillas. Él ya se había puesto de pie, y sin mirarla ordena de forma brusca

Inuyasha.- levántate, que nos vamos

Ella se pone de pie lentamente, sacude sus ropas

Kagome.- _y mientras yo, viviré de fantasías, creyendo que eres mío y que estás loco por mí _

Suspira y camina detrás de él, separados por algunos pasos

Sango guardaba las cosas de Kagome en la mochila. Kaede se les acerca

Kaede.- ¿quién crees que se la haya llevado?

Sango.- ¿eh? Sospecho que Kouga, pero tal vez me equivoque y no sea así

Kaede.- ¿aún no regresan?

Miroku.- conviene que esos dos estén a solas unas horas, de esa forma pueden poner en claro sus sentimientos

Sango.- de algo de que si estamos seguros es de los sentimientos de ella

Shippou.- ese tonto también la quiere, pero en estos momentos son sus celos lo que lo hacen actuar así

Sango.- sí, de acuerdo, pero me preocupa ella, no tiene más ropa que sus prendas interiores. Estará con frío

Miroku.- en ese caso Inuyasha tendrá que servirle de abrigo

Shippou.- ¿eh? Pero… ¿cómo?

Sango le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo

Sango.- aún eres muy pequeño para que lo entiendas (mira a Miroku) y no se le ocurra darle lecciones, monje libidinoso

Miroku solo atina a tragar con dificultad puesto que la mirada de ella le hacía saber que cierta parte de su anatomía corría peligro

Kaede.- solo espero de que ambos estén a salvo

Miroku.- Inuyasha está con ella, no tienen porque preocuparse

Inuyasha y Kagome continúan caminando, ella reciente el frió ya que se encontraba descalza, estornuda, frota sus brazos con énfasis para calentarse

La tormenta de nieve vuelve a caer

Kagura que sobrevolaba el lugar, al verlos nuevamente los ataca, esta vez Inuyasha no la pone a salvo dejando que la misma busque su refugio. Aunque esta actitud la desconcierta

Él trata de atraer el fuego enemigo sirviendo de señuelo, pero esta estratagema no funciona, ya que Kagura los ataca a ambos

Él ataca con el viento cortante, Kagura detiene el ataque con las cuchillas

La explosión resultante provoca que se produzca una avalancha de una de las montañas cercanas. Inuyasha corre por Kagome al ver que la avalancha se aproximaba a ella. La pone sobre su hombro y corre a toda velocidad

Kagura los ataca con los torbellinos de viento

Kagura.- ¡danza de serpientes!

Siendo atrapados por estos y arrastrados hacia una montaña donde la avalancha los atrapa

Kagura.- bien con eso está terminado. Espero que Naraku me lo agradezca

Da me día vuelta y se aleja

La nieve se estabiliza al encontrar nuevamente su lugar

La tormenta deja de caer. Lentamente el cielo va clareando hasta que los rayos del sol empiezan a refulgir brillantes sobre la blanca nieve

Un magullado hanyou reacciona, siente frió, pues sus ropas están húmedas

Inuyasha.- ¿Kagome?

Se siente aprisionado por la nieve que lo había envuelto, comienza a moverse; en la mano sostenía su haori. Trata de recordar lo que había pasado: el ataque de Kagura, la avalancha que los atrapa; Kagome separada de su lado

Inuyasha.- ¡MIERDA!

Con esfuerzo logra salir a la superficie, esta agitado y cansado. Olfatea el lugar para encontrarla guiándose por el olor llega hasta un promontorio en donde encuentra sangre congelada. La toca

Inuyasha.- por el frío reinante la sangre ya se ha secado. Esto no tendrá más que un ´par de horas. Es de ella, alguien se la ha llevado

Encuentra el rastro y va tras el, esto lo guía a través de un bosque hasta una cueva. Ingresa cubriéndose la nariz, ante el pestilente olor que emanaba de ahí

Inuyasha.- ¡que peste! ¡¿Quién diablos puede vivir aquí?

Al adentrarse en el interior de la cueva encuentra huesos de todo tipo de criaturas, incluido huesos humanos hasta que llega a una parte amplia en donde la encuentra colgada del techo por lazos de hielo

La poca luz reinante le hace ver que ella está desnuda. Se encontraba desmayada, se le acerca le toca del pecho para sentir si su corazón late. Suspira aliviado

Inuyasha.- aún vive, aunque sus latidos son débiles. Tengo que sacarla de aquí o morirá congelada. Al odio, por lo que me traicionó (niega con movimiento de cabeza)

-"No, no es así. No seas mentiroso (una voz resuena en sus oídos) estas celoso, ya que te hubiera gustado ser tú el que esa noche estuviera con ella. Acéptalo. Ella te gusta, pero tu estúpido orgullo es lo que te impide decírselo"

Inuyasha.- Kouga, nunca podrá hacerte feliz Kagome, nunca. Estas destinada para mí

Ante esta declaración, cae sentado en la nieve, asombrado

Inuyasha.- ¿eso lo dije yo? ¡Vaya! Me parece increíble que me haya expresado así, creo que asido inconscientemente, porque en mis cinco sentidos nunca lo hubiera dicho

-"Tonto (resuena otra vez la voz) has dejado hablar a tu corazón. Vamos reaccionas que Kagome te necesita"

Desenvaina la espada, está a punto de cortar el hielo

Youkai.- ¡¿qué es lo que intentas hacer, eh, hanyou?

Él voltea a ver a su interlocutor, descubriendo a un youkai tipo oso con enormes garras. Se mantenía erguido sobre sus patas traseras

Youkai.- acaso quieres robarme mi comida? O, ¿es que la quieres para ti? Disfrutaré primero de su cuerpo joven y virgen antes de comerla

Inuyasha.- ¿¡qué dices!

Youkai.- yo lo hare primero, disfrutaré de ella antes de comerla

Inuyasha.- _joven y virgen, ¿eso quiere decir que… con Kouga, no pasó nada?_ (añade) ¡DEJA EN PAZ A ESA MUJER! ¡PORQUE ELLA ES MÍA!

El youkai ríe divertido al escucharlo

Youkai.- tus esfuerzos serán inútiles hanyou, no podrás hacer nada, absolutamente nada

Inuyasha utiliza la energía del viento cortante, el oso detiene el ataque con la garras. Esto lo deja sorprendido. El youkai lanza un zarpazo que Inuyasha lo esquiva así que él arremete para intentar cortarlo. El youkai lo golpea arrojándolo contra las rocas de la cueva.

Se levanta furioso y vuelve a arremeter en contra del oso. Éste detiene el ataque con las garras y es lanzado a un costado contra las rocas, con la fuerza del lanzamiento se golpea contra estas resintiéndolo. Algunas de estas se desprenden del techo

El youkai ríe y su risa tiene un tono escalofriante en el eco que se produce internamente; algunos carámbanos se desprenden del techo. Inuyasha los esquiva más uno de éstos logra herirlo en el brazo. Observa que estos caen peligrosamente cerca de Kagome.

Inuyasha.- _tengo que hacer algo rápido, o, la montaña nos atrapará a los dos aquí _

Vuelve a atacarlo, el oso lo arroja otra vez a un costado y esta vez es detenido por el cuerpo de Kagome, logrando desprenderla de su prisión. Él gira rápidamente para detenerla y que no se golpee en el frío suelo

El oso al ver esta acción lo ataca

Youkai.- se ve que esa humana te importa mucho, ¿eh, hanyou?

Con las garras que vuelan hacia él como cuchillas; Inuyasha pone a salvo en un rincón cubriéndola con el haori

Inuyasha.- no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y mucho menos que disfrute de ti (le acaricia con ternura el rostro) Kagome

Youkai.- no sobrevivirás hanyou. Tú serás mi postre, porque ella será mi platillo principal. Disfrutaré mucho de su joven y virginal cuerpo y después de su sabor. Jajajajaja!

Esto enfurece a Inuyasha, así que concentra sus energías. La espada se transforma en la de diamantes

Inuyasha.- ¡lanza de diamantes!

El oso se sorprende ante este ataque, aún más al sentir las dagas que se incrustan en su cuerpo destrozándolo

Youkai.- ¡no es posible! Si solo es un maldito hanyou!

Se desintegra por completo

Inuyasha.- nadie sobrevive después de llamarme hanyou! (lo dice sarcásticamente)

Inuyasha.- respira agitadamente, envaina la espada y vá por Kagome. La levanta en brazos. Siente que el piso tiembla

Inuyasha.- pero… qué diablos?

Los carámbanos de hielo caen como espadas filosas; él sale esquivándolas. Antes de llegar a la salida la montaña termina por colapsar. Él logra saltar con su preciada carga, afuera la cubre con su cuerpo de las esquilas de hielo, algunas se clavan en él, pero aún así la abraza aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Son atrapados por el alud que los lleva hasta un pequeño valle

Sango otea el horizonte. La nieve nuevamente ha vuelto a caer. Kaede se le aproxima lentamente

Kaede.- ¿estás preocupada?

Santo.- sí, me preocupa Kagome, ya es mucho tiempo y aún no han vuelto

Kaede.- tranquila, si no regresan hasta mañana vayan a buscarlos

Sango.- sí

Inuyasha logra salir y excava con mayor énfasis hasta quela encuentra sonríe al verla. Al saca con cuidado, deslizándola suavemente para que no se lastime, al tenerla sobre la superficie le toca del cuello para comprobar sus signos vitales

Inuyasha.- está fría. Morirá si no hago algo pronto

(N/A: en cierta forma se repite la historia, ¿no?)

La levanta en brazos y corre con ella montaña abajo. Había divisado una cabaña al este de su posición.

De rato en rato la observa para ver algún signo, se espanta al verla absolutamente quieta. Detiene su carrera para besarla (N/A que aprovechado, esperar a que ella esté desmayada para hacerlo!)

Inuyasha.- no hay calor en sus labios. Estoy muy lejos del pozo para llevarla a su casa. Entonces… todo depende de mí ahora. No dejare que mueras, Kagome

Emprende la carrera nuevamente llegando hasta la cabaña de leñadores. Entra en ésta encontrando que había sido abandonada días antes que empezara a nevar

La deja sobre una pila de heno con sumo cuidado. Ve los leños y busca algo con que encenderlos

Inuyasha.- kuso!

Esta molesto porque no encuentra nada. Una parte del heno extiende donde la acomoda, y utiliza otro tanto para cubrirla

Inuyasha.- esto no será suficiente para calentarla

La mira con ternura y suspira para tomar valor

Horas después el sol ya se había ocultado por el horizonte. La nieve ha vuelto a caer

En el interior de la cabaña…

Kagome dormía plácidamente y cómodamente abrazada al cuerpo de Inuyasha, que yacía junto a ella bajo el heno. Su ropa descansaba a un lado junto con la espada

Inuyasha se despierta sintiendo su aliento tibio y húmedo chocar contra su piel, siente también el roce de sus labios sobre su tetilla, esto lo estremece y lo ruboriza. Le acaricia la cabeza besándola en la frente, sonríe

Inuyasha.- _ya recuperó el calor de su cuerpo. Creo, que el que tiene escalofríos ahora soy yo, al tenerla así, sintiéndola tan cerca…._

Kagome se despierta acurrucándose aún más a él

Kagome.- eres tan caliente Inuyasha, abrázame que aún tengo frío

Inuyasha.- si

Susurra, y acata el pedido estrechándola más. Kagome eleva la mirada, pero no alcanza a ver sus ojos

Kagome.- ¿tienes frío?

Inuyasha.- eh? Por qué lo dices?

Kagome.- porque siento algo duro aquí abajo

Completamente ruborizado, sonríe tontamente

Inuyasha.- es el mango de la espada, sólo es eso. Créeme

Kagome.- si, es posible

Ella sonríe pues sabe lo que eso significa, gira entre sus brazos dándole la espalda

Inuyasha.- no tienes hambre? No has comido hace más de un día

Kagome.- no, solo tengo frío y mucho sueño

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos dando por terminada la conversación, el rubor cubre sus mejillas al sentirlo que él se acomoda a su espalda, estrechándola, logrando un contacto mas intimo

Kagome.- _tengo hambre, pero… de ti_

Inuyasha.- _me gustas mucho, Kagome, demasiado_

Cierra los ojos quedándose dormido

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despiertan casi al unísono; al entrar un rayo del sol por un resquicio de entre los tablones. Sus rostros están tan cerca, tanto que sus labios se rozan. Se voltean quedando boca arriba ruborizados

Inuyasha.- debemos regresar. Deben de estar preocupados por ti

Kagome le da la espalda al verlo que él se incorpora para levantarse y vestirse

Kagome.- lo dudo, ya que saben que tú estás conmigo y esperan que aclaremos nuestra situación

Inuyasha voltea a verla, terminando de acomodar su kosode

Inuyasha.- a que te refieres?

Kagome.- sencillo, querrán saber si me has perdonado

Inuyasha.- ¿perdonarte? Tsk! Pero, de qué?

Kagome se sienta el heno que la cubría cae dejando ver su desnudes. Él la mira coge el haori y se lo arroja, ambos están ruborizados

Inuyasha.- cúbrete puedes resfriarte

Kagome se cubre avergonzad, recuerda que ambos han dormido juntos y sobre todo desnudos

Kagome.- de qué? Te olvidas lo que sucedió con Kouga?

Inuyasha cae encima de ella mirándola a los ojos

Inuyasha.- no, no lo he olvidado, pero ya sé que entre ese lobo tonto y tú no a pasado nada, de lo que ese idiota hubiera deseado

Kagome.- qué? Qué quieres decir? Cómo…?

Él se mueve obligando a que ella se termine de echar

Inuyasha.- un hombre tiene medios de averiguar eso

Kagome.- Inuyasha! (espeta) ¡No te habrás atrevido… !

Inuyasha.- no, no lo haré hasta que tú lo desees

Antes de que ella pueda responder él se incorpora rápidamente cogiendo la espada y saliendo del lugar, se golpea la cabeza con el mando de la espada

Inuyasha.- _tonto! Dejaste hablar a tu corazón nuevamente _(mira hacia la cabaña) _pero el deseo es mayor que la razón _

Kagome sacude la cabeza quitando las briznas de heno de su cabello, recuerda sus últimas palabras

Inuyasha.- "no, no lo haré hasta que tú lo desees"

Kagome.- _si eso no es una declaración… no sé como tomarlo_

Inuyasha la siente salir, espera a que ella suba a su espalda y emprenden la carrera hacia la villa

En la villa de Kaede… Sango sale vestida con su atuendo de exterminadora. Miroku se le acerca, la gata youkai aumenta de tamaño

Kaede sale con un cobertor en brazos que le entrega, ella lo recibe

Kaede.- Kagome necesitará esto, dásela

Sango.- si, así lo haré

Monta en la gata, Shippou sube a su hombro de un salto, mira hacia el horizonte

Shippou.- creo que ya no es necesario, puesto que ahí vienen

Ellos voltean a ver en a dirección que el pequeño kitsune señalaba, viéndolos acercase

Segundos después, Inuyasha se detenía frente a ellos deja a Kagome en el suelo

Shippou.- qué les pasó? Traen una cara…

Lo dice con sorna, Sango le tapa la boca sonriendo tontamente

Sango.- cállate, donde estuvieron? Nos tuvieron al pendiente

Kaede.- Kagome debes de tener hambre, ven

Sango desciende de Kirara y entra detrás de ellas a la cabaña

Miroku detiene del brazo a Inuyasha antes de que entre, éste lo mira intrigado

Miroku.- espera…

Inuyasha (lo mira ceñudo).- qué?

Miroku.- qué pasó entre ella y tú?

Inuyasha.- Kagura fue quién la capturó después la tormenta completo todo

Miroku mueve la cabeza fastidiado pues no era esa la respuesta que esperaba

Miroku.- esa no fue la pregunta, ¿Por qué siempre te vas por la tangente?

Esboza una tímida sonrisa, pues esa frase siempre quiso utilizarla después de que Kagome le explicara en que momentos se podía utilizar

Inuyasha.- ¿por dónde?

Miroku.- vamos, no te hagas y dime, ¿la perdonaste?

Inuyasha.- todo quedo aclarado

Miroku.- supongo (sonríe pícaramente) que habrás dormido con ella?

Su pregunta tenía muchas respuestas, aunque para él solo existía una, su mirada libidinosa aparece. Inuyasha voltea con afán de darle un golpe más, se abstiene de hacerlo

Inuyasha.- quédate con las dudas, monje

Ingresa a la cabaña, siendo seguido por él que está intrigado, ya que su duda no ha sido satisfecha, más logra captar una mirada avergonzada de ambos

Miroku sonríe, puesto que esa mirada le confirmó sus sospechas, se sienta al lado de ellos frente a la fogata

FIN

N/A muchas gracias por leer mis historias, en las anteriores no pude agradecer especialmente a Peachilien, Chrysti, Aries96, y a todas aquellas que lo leen sin darse a conocer.

Esta historia por ende no tendrá continuación.

Muchas gracias, cuídense

Marlene


End file.
